Return of the Titans
by Amari412
Summary: Stephanie Kore, a seemingly ordinary 17 year old girl, is chosen to take on a quest with Hades, the last surviving Greek God. Set in modern times, Hades/Persephone, a bit of OOCness
1. Prologue

**Prologue. The Story **

I think we all know the story, the one about Hades and Persephone. But do you really know it? I do, and believe me, it's not at all what mythology makes it out to be. In order to understand my story as a whole, you have to first know this one, the real version. I won't tell you how I know it. No, that part doesn't come in until later. But I hope you find yourself enjoying this touching, yet bittersweet tale like I did.

Their story actually took place after the "death" of the gods. Amazing how all the gods supposedly died, and yet Hades survived. He gave up his immortality for his brother to fight one last fight, but it wasn't enough to keep him alive. Alone and heartbroken, Hades wandered all over Greece, full of despair. At long last, he could take no more and waited for death in a field of wildflowers.

He waited, and waited, but death never came. When he felt a shadow fall over him, he opened his eyes to behold a beauty he'd never seen. It was a maiden, and without a doubt the most beautiful he'd ever seen. Her face, though damp with sweat, was soft and kind. Her eyes were the deepest shade of emerald green. Her hair was a light red color, almost orange. But in the sunlight, it looked like a mix of gold and blood red. It curled and tumbled down her shoulders and cascaded a little ways down her back. In her arms was a lovely arrangement of flowers. Lovely face full of concern, she kneeled down to him.

"Where…where am I?" he asked her.  
"You're in my field. Who are you?" she asked back, her voice clear and lovely as a songbird's.

Hades didn't want to frighten away this lovely creature. He knew that if she knew who he really was, her concern would turn to fright. So he simply stated he was only a traveler in need of rest.

"What is it that be your name?" he inquired of her, managing to sit up so he was sitting next to her.

Smiling the girl answered. "My name is Persephone. You can stay with me for a time. Can you stand?"  
"I may need some help" Hades smiled, laughing at himself inside, something he hadn't done in centuries.

Persephone offered her hand and gladly he accepted it. She led him to a small hut in the woods by the field. It wasn't like his world, his former dominion. In fact, especially with her, it was far more welcoming. Persephone kept it clean and tidy as best she could.

"I know it's not much but-"  
"It's satisfactual. I'll only need rest for a short time. I appreciate this, Persephone. And be assured, your good deed will not go unrewarded".

She smiled again and so it all began. Hades intended only to stay for about seven days, but soon the days turned into months. Whenever he'd try to leave, something in him would tell him that he needed to stay. Persephone for her part never grew impatient with him. He could come and go as he pleased if he wished. He could've stayed forever, as she didn't have the heart to turn him away. Over time, with great care, a sort of friendship developed between them. Though she never knew his name, he grew to be very dear to her. Persephone taught the former god things that mortals did without magic, teaching him to care for his mortal self.

And then finally it all came out one night as they sat together in comfortable silence by the warm fire. It was winter time, but they both did what they could to keep themselves and the hut warm during the colder months. As comfortable as the silence was, Hades wanted to hear her speak and he knew the best way to get her to talk.

He put his head in her lap, which surprised her a little, but Persephone smiled. He always did this when he wanted something. Gently, she ran a hand through his long hair.

"Tell me a story, Persephone" he gently commanded, eyes closed.  
"You really love my stories, don't you?"  
"I love them. If you made them into volumes, I'd read each and every one".  
"Alright, what is it you wish to hear?"

In a way this was a sort of test, just to see if she could do this, and he answered after feigning thought for a moment.

"Tell me a story about…the gods".  
Persephone gave him an intrigued look. "The gods? Well, I guess I could tell you one…I made this one myself. It's about a particular one, probably one of the most misunderstood and neglected".

Curious now, Hades opened an eye and looked at her. "Tell me".  
"It's about" Persephone blushed just a little as if embarrassed, "Hades".

Very interested now, his other eye shot open, and he sat up. For a moment she looked distressed, worried as if she did something wrong. But he took her hand reassuringly and Persephone went on.

"See, he was like his brothers in many ways, but yet so unlike them. He envied no one and had everything he ever wanted…or so he thought".  
"Oh? What was it he lacked?"  
"Well, it was something precious, something special. Something his brothers had that he didn't. And what was it that this all powerful immortal wanted above all else? What was it that he would've given everything, anything to have? He wanted a love of his own, someone who gave him as much love as mortals feared him. He wanted someone who could pick up the pieces of his broken heart and put it all back together again when he needed it. But most of all he wanted someone to just love him as he was, not as a god, but as a man".

This struck him deeply. How was it this girl knew his heart? Hades struggled not to look shocked and give himself away, but it was so hard. This girl, Persephone, knew him. Understood him. For the first time in centuries, the former underworld god felt his heart move. It beat just once, one painful throb, trying to break free from the ice he put around it. Persephone continued.

"But sadly, he knew it was hopeless. Who had the courage or the heart to love such a dark, frightful being? He knew it would never happen for him, so he continued to judge souls as he had for centuries, endlessly. Lord Hades closed his heart, freezing it over, trying to close off and rid himself of those horrible emotions, as they were beyond bearing".

It was too much. "Enough!" he demanded rising eyes flashing in anger, "Why do you tell me this? How do you know?"  
"Know what? What'd I do? What is it you think I know?" Persephone flinched away from him, startled by his sudden outburst.

Seeing her flinch caused a change in him. Hades stood and his expression and voice softened. There was truth in her words, her tale. No one had ever loved him, and truth be told, he wanted to inspire the love of one existing thing. But not just any person. The one who's love he sought was the love of the young woman cowering before him, the one who had taught him that there was something far more beautiful than death: Love.

But here she was, fearful of what he'd do to her. He had no intention of harming her; he couldn't even imagine doing such a terrible thing. Seeing how she was alone made him feel like he deserved death. No worse than death. He deserved oblivion. The frozen heart throbbed painfully again, but this time the former underworld god didn't try to stop it. It was no longer his to control. Trying to be as gentle as he felt, he caressed her face and she looked up at him.

"Don't be afraid…please. I've only ever fed on people's fear and hate, never have I known love. Persephone, the one you speak of, the one whose secret you know, is me".  
"Hades?" her eyes went wide and her lovely face drained of all color.

The ex god drew his hand away. "Yes".

Persephone gave out a small cry of fright and practically jumped away from him. This couldn't be happening. Hades was sent into some kind of frantic rush, a panic. He needed to make her see he'd grown to love her. As hard as he tried, love had worked its magic on his frozen heart. He took Persephone's hand and fell to his knees before her.

"Please! Persephone, please! Don't be afraid! Sweet maid look upon me and view me not as the god you fear, but as a man…a man who loves you. I'm still your stranger, your friend and companion! It's still me, as you know" Hades sounded wounded as he spoke and he was, deep down.

Persephone dared to look at him again and her own heart almost broke. He had the look of a lost, abandoned puppy dying to be loved. He was begging for her love with his eyes. He'd never begged or wanted anything as desperately as her love. He didn't think himself entirely unworthy of it.

"Hades…"  
"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid of this, your fear. But something in me's changed because of you. Before you I felt nothing. I froze my heart inside, so as to not give in to those feelings you described, but yet you knew. I know that I will never be entirely worthy of you, but I will try for you…forever. All I ask for a chance, and for you to at least try to love me back" he released her hand and bowed his head. Maybe this was truly hopeless…no one could ever love him.

Something warm touched his cheek, something soft. When he opened his eyes again, the emerald green eyes of his heart's one desire looked back at him kindly, softly. She wasn't afraid anymore, not after seeing him like this.

"I can't make any promises" Persephone said, "but rest assured I'll try for you, because you need it. God or not, every creature deserves love. I will try for you, but as I said, I cannot make promises".

He took her hand once more and kissed. "Thank you, Persephone…I will do everything I can to ensure your love is mine".

It took some time, but inevitably, the maid grew to love the former god as the man he was. He told her his own stories of the souls he judged, of heroes who tried to cheat him. It was a wonderful life for both of them. Each day they loved each other more than the last and soon they considered each other husband and wife.

But then, tragedy struck. Late one winter, Persephone fell dangerously ill. She was weak and could hardly move. Every day was painful to her, but being with her beloved eased her pain. Hades for his part felt guilty. Without his power, he couldn't heal her. Thanatos came all too soon.

Hades held Persephone in his arms, her head on his chest. She was terribly weak, struggling to stay awake. She struggled to breathe as the god of death appeared. Hades held her tight.

"You won't take her from me!"  
"I'm afraid I don't have a choice, Hades. Her time is up".  
"I won't let you!"  
"You can't stop me anymore. She's now mine. Come Persephone, come to me" he grinned maliciously.  
"Persephone please don't leave me" Hades pleaded with her, trying to keep her awake.  
"Shhh…it's alright love. Our love will last…forever. I'll be okay. Just have faith in us, and I will return to you" Persephone with her final breath moved and kissed him one final time.

Then she became limp, cold, and pale in death. Her soul became an orb in Thanatos's hand. Hades let out a loud cry of grief, sobbing unashamed into Persephone's hair. Then anger and hatred took over once more. He looked at Thanatos with utmost hate.

"Bastard! She didn't deserve this!"

The death god's grin didn't fade. In fact, it only widened. "Why don't we play a game, Hades? A little hide and go seek if you will. If you want her back, then you will have to find her soul in time. With that being said, I grant you your immortality once more…just so you can live forever to search for her…and to live with your guilt".  
"Release her!"  
"Oh I will, but you'll have to find her, Hades. Not even I will know where she is. Whoever finds her and claims her first, wins her. Good luck".

Thanatos released the soul and it vanished, not returning to its rightful body.

And so Hades was cursed with the immortality he once sought to keep. He spent centuries looking for his beloved Persephone, never once forgiving himself for her death…

Until he met me at least.

Who am I you ask? Well, my name is Stephanie Kore, and this is my story…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. First Encounter**

My own story began seventeen years ago. I never knew my father, but my mother was never well in the ways of money growing up. We always moved, going from one place to another. We always wanted to live out in the country in a large house with plenty of land, surrounded by woods for miles. It was our dream, a dream my mother was bent on making a reality. Not for her sake, but for mine.

As I said, my name is Stephanie Kore. I lived with my mother in New York in a small apartment complex. She had a full time job as a nurse in the nearby hospital, while I worked two part time jobs. In the mornings I worked at a diner down the street from the apartment and in the afternoons and evenings I worked as a bookkeeper/librarian in training.

The day that my journey began started off normally, like any other. I got up at eight in the morning, made my own breakfast, and cleaned the apartment a little. Then I had to get ready. Now when it comes to appearances, I've never considered myself pretty (Although mom would always say otherwise). When I was little, I had dirty blonde hair with tints of what I always thought was orange. I dyed it black when I was about fifteen and haven't had to re-dye it since. My eyes are a shade of dark green. People would say I have skin the color of white out, which I found really irritating, but let it go. I don't wear much in the ways of make-up. To me, all make-up does is theoretically lie to people. To be honest, I only wore simple eye shadow and black eye liner. I like things simple, as you can probably already tell. As far as clothes were considered, I'm the kind of person who wears crappy old stuff that's extremely comfortable. Baggy pants and a t-shirt are good enough for me. I didn't really have need for fancy dress, so I wasn't sure what it was like to dress up. I thought of myself beautiful in an ordinary way, not that I'm complaining about being ordinary. I embrace ordinariness personally.

But, back to the story. I slipped on my work uniform, just an ordinary red shirt and a pair of black pants. I put my hair up in a simple ponytail. With my hair taken care of, I put on my eye liner and eye shadow. With a smile, I walked out the door, locking it behind me.

The day was busy, like any other. I spent the day taking orders, restocking supplies, and receiving tips from every other customer or so. It was just an ordinary day…until **HE** came in.

I'm not sure if I can describe him now that I think about it. There wasn't really anything about him that seemed different. He dressed as if he were attending a funeral, as he was in an all black from head to toe. His graying black hair was neatly trimmed, face shaven clean. He looked similar to me I guess, in all black clothes and pale skin. His face seemed…sad, like he was in mourning. Perhaps he was. But what really stood out to me were his eyes. They were steel gray with a light tinge of blue. They seemed kind, but also sad, like an old soul dwelled behind them. It had some strange effect on me that I can only describe as magnetic. Those eyes drew me in, compelling me to help, to reach out in some way.

Feeling nervous for reasons I didn't know, I approached him, trying to keep a pleasant façade as he took a seat by one of the large windows.

"Is there anything I can get you, sir?" I asked.  
"A cup of coffee would do just fine" he answered, not looking at me at first.  
"Cream and sugar with it?"

Then finally he looked at me. My eyes met his and I felt some kind of strange déjà vu kind of feeling. He felt familiar somehow, like maybe someone I met years ago or in a dream. He looked at me quizzically.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

Wow, maybe he was feeling it too. I shook my head.

"I don't think so, sorry".  
The man sighed. "I'll take it black…tell me, what's your name?"  
I smiled kindly. "I'm Stephanie. I'll be back with your coffee shortly sir".

As I walked away, I felt him watching me. I couldn't shake off that familiarity feeling. It was one of those feelings that told me that I should know him, that he was someone important. While the coffee brewed, I found myself unable to look away from him. To my (not so) surprise, he was looking right back with those fairly wide, steel gray eyes. They still held that sad quality, but yet at the same time, there was hope in them. For a moment, there was just me and him in that room, looking at each other. There wasn't really anything extraordinary about him, but yet that same feeling pestered me.

It felt like forever before the coffee was ready. For a moment, I dreaded going back there. But yet when I looked over at him again, I saw he was…smiling. It was one of those kind smiles, the ones that could make any heart melt. Heck, I know mine did. I smiled back pleasantly and brought his coffee to him.

"Thank you, Stephanie" he said, his smile fading just a little.  
"Of course. Um…if you don't mind me asking…who are you?" I asked.

The man took a sip of coffee and looked at me once more with those mystifying eyes.

"I'm James. James Pluto"  
"Pluto? Like the planet?"  
"Ah finally, someone else who agrees it's still a planet. But no, more like the Roman underworld god".

So he knew mythology? That was cool. As for me, I'm a bit of a mythology junkie myself. I had several books on world mythologies in my room covering my whole bookshelf and taking up a little space in my closet, right along with poetry of course. I don't know how I could possibly live without Robert Frost and his poetry.

"I should go now. Here" he handed me five dollars for the coffee, "And this" he left another five on the table, smiled and walked out.

Surprised, I took the money and put it in my pocket. Too bad he was gone before I could even thank him. A part of me hoped to see him again, but the logical part told me I was probably I was never going to see him again.

When my shift at the diner ended in the late afternoon, I had only a few minutes to get home and change only to leave again. I kept on my black pants and shoes, but changed my red shirt to a simple, semi-dressy white one. With that done, I hurried myself to the library.

When I wasn't busy at the library, I spent my down time reading. It was during one of those down times that I met yet another interesting person.

"Excuse me, miss?" an accented voice, Scottish maybe, caught my attention.

I looked up from my book, Keturah and Lord Death, and smiled. I kinda knew this guy, in the respect that he was a regular at the library, and I'd seen him around often. I just never knew his name.

He was clearly rich, with his nice tailored suits and silk ties. His brown hair was long, but not much, just going to the base of his neck. He had cold, chocolate brown eyes that always seemed to be moving, as if he were analyzing or searching for something. In his right hand, he had a heavy black wood cane.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked.  
"Well I hope you can. There's a book on a shelf that I want, but I can't get it…think you can uh…help me out? I hate to be a bother-"  
"Oh no, it's okay. I'll help".  
"Oh good. It's up in classical literature".

I took the lead to the shelf, taking the step stool with me. The man followed close behind, gazing to and fro from one shelf to another. At last we made it.

"Which book?" I asked.  
"Um…that one, right there. That's the lucky one" he chuckled a little.  
I took the book off the shelf. "The Odyssey? Dude, I've read that so many times I've lost count".  
"Ah, you and I both" he took it when I handed it to him, "It's one of my favorites. Thank you miss-"  
"Stephanie" I told him, "Stephanie Kore".  
"I see…Kore with a K?"  
"Yeah".  
"Fascinating".  
"Why?"  
"Do you like mythology, miss Kore?"  
"Like it? I love it".  
"Then you must be familiar with the Rape of Persephone".  
"I am, it's my favorite myth. And yeah, I know where you're going with this. Persephone's birth name was Kore".  
"Very good. That's a little known fact. Hey…Stephanie, Persephone…the name's rhyme".  
"Yeah I noticed that when I was little. That was actually one of the first things that I liked about that myth".  
"Oh where are my manners? I'm William, William Xanatos" he extended his hand to me and I shook it, "Again, thank you. I'll go ahead and check this out".  
"Hm…it's kinda funny. I met another guy today, James Pluto".  
"Wait, James Pluto? Gray eyes?"  
"Yeah, steel gray. You know him?"  
Xanatos smiled. "He's one of my competitors actually".  
"In what?"  
"Private business. Not really supposed to talk about it".  
"Oh okay. I won't press…but, who's winning?"  
"It's hard to say. It's pretty much been a draw for the past few years".  
"Oh…well, here you go. You're all checked out. Happy reading".  
Xanatos took his book again, smiling. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Stephanie…Persephone".

He walked away before I could reply. Now that I think about it, I feel stupid for not getting everything right away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Conversation in Darkness**

_A/N: This chapter is not Stephanie's POV, but rather mine. I saw this in a dream and thought it'd be cool to add it in. Hope you like. Glad you all are enjoying this, as I'm working very hard on it . _

He stood there atop of an old church, gazing down at the streets beneath him. Over the centuries, Hades had grown a sort of respect for mortals. They'd come a long way from ancient Greece. Hades had seen peace, he'd seen war. He'd watched the world stare into the very face of hell and still humanity managed to hang on.

He'd seen her! His Persephone, alive and well again! Now that he knew she was here, the final battle could begin. Hades would earn his immortality back (the way it should've been done…) and revenge, sweet revenge, would be his at long last.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, my old friend" a familiar, hated voice said behind him.

Hades turned and saw Thanatos standing there, a Cheshire grin on his face. He was Will Xanatos to any mortal who knew him, but there were no need for disguises or false names here. Not in the face of his adversary.

"Thanatos…I've won your game. She's mine".  
"Not precisely, Hades. I've known she was here for quite some time. I'm a regular at the library where she works in the afternoons. So technically…she's mine".  
"You won't touch her!".  
"How much you wanna bet? How do you know I haven't already?"  
"You wouldn't".  
"I'm a god, unlike you. I can do as I want, unlike you. You…you're just a mortal cursed with immortality. And you'll fail to save Miss Kore, just as you failed to save Persephone!"

Guilt…anger…rage…Hades wasn't sure which emotion was strongest within him. He hadn't let her death go. He couldn't, as the curse didn't allow it. Every day he had to relive that moment in his mind. Thanatos' wicked grin didn't fade.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I just strike a nerve?" he asked with mock sympathy.  
Anger won out. "Go to hell!"  
"Temper, temper. No need for me to go back home right this minute".  
"It's not over, Thanatos…"  
"No it isn't. Not until her time comes. Believe me, it'll come, Hades. Then Persephone will be back in the underworld where she belongs".  
"It won't happen".  
"Oh really? She's mortal".  
"She won't be for long, I assure you".  
"And why is this?"  
"Just a little scheme I have. You'll know it in time".  
"Watch yourself, Hades. Remember no mortal can cheat death, or did you forget all the times people have tried? I'm the ending to all stories, mortal and immortal".  
"We'll see about that, Thanatos. The gods may be dead, but you know they can be reborn".  
Color drained from Thanatos' face. "You didn't!"  
"Oh I did. And I plan to bring them back".

The black wood cane, in a flash of fire, turned into a scythe. Thanatos pointed the blade at Hades.

"Where are they?" he demanded through gritted teeth, which turned briefly into fangs.  
It was Hades' turn to grin. "Like I'd tell you. Put that thing away, Thanatos. You know the scythe will never turn against its own master".  
"I AM ITS MASTER!" Thanatos yelled, "I am…a god! You, are nothing, but, a cursed MORTAL!"

The death god went to strike Hades with it, but the former god didn't even blink. The blade stopped on its own just short of his face. It knew who its true master was, though he could no longer wield it.

"Told you".  
"Damn thing"

In another flash it became a cane once more. Hades smirked.

"You can keep trying, Thanatos…but you're never gonna beat me. Never truly".  
"We'll see about that. Rest assured, Miss Kore will be mine".  
"So we'll see".

Thanatos turned and disappeared with a snap of his fingers, leaving Hades to his thoughts. His scheme would work, but only if Stephanie could remember…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. The myth revamped…and a warning**

I woke the next day to the smell of bacon cooking. Mom was making breakfast, which only meant one thing: She was working the overnight shift tonight. I was off with my diner job that day and didn't have to be at the library until around two. Smiling, I made my way out to the kitchen to see a plate of bacon and eggs on the counter for me.

"I could've made breakfast, mom" I told her.  
"Oh you do it enough. Just eat and enjoy, hon".

My mom, Diana Kore, kinda reminded me of an older version of me. She was short, barely five feet tall, with dirty brown hair and blue eyes hidden behind glasses. Even in her late thirties, to me she was beautiful.

"So how was your night, hon?" she asked.  
I took a bite of bacon. "It was okay I guess".  
"Just okay?"  
"Yeah…had a few things on my mind is all".  
"Like?"  
"Well…Remember when I was little, you read me mythology instead of fairy tales?"  
"Yes?"  
"I always wondered why mythology?"

Mom finished making her food and sat in a chair across from me. She looked down, sighed, and then looked at me.

"Well Steph, I just didn't think fairy tales would cut it with you. I wanted to be truthful, yet still entertaining. So I went for the next best thing: mythology. Most fairy tales end in happily ever after. Mythology just kinda tells you how the real world works. You know, they kinda tell you how it really is. You can't fight fate and always expect to win…and love isn't always true".  
"Mom…" I took her hand, "Mom, someday you'll find him. Then you'll have everything you ever wanted and more".  
"Sweetie, I have all I want. The only thing I'm worried about now is your happiness. Everything I do, I do it for you, for your benefit".  
"You've been focused on me for seventeen years mom. I think I've turned out alright. Besides, having an awesome stepdad wouldn't hurt".  
Mom smiled. "And possibly a way out of this hellhole. According to Mr. Morris, we're behind on our rent…again…"

Mr. Morris was the short chubby man in charge of the complex. I called him the poor man personally, or the short greedy fat man. It depended on how I was feeling about him at the time, which most of the time I was royally pissed at him. We'd been under his "rule" for a few years now. His greed was the reason why I had two jobs which kinda sucked but hey whatever it took to get by I guess.

Mom had a dream of her own. She wanted her own house, a large one, out in the open aired country. She'd grown up out there, and she missed it. I knew she hated the city and trust me, I was bent on getting her out.

After breakfast, I had plenty of time to go for a walk. The weather was nice and warm, so I went with just a simple pair of baggy black pants (I hate shorts, you'd never catch me dead in them!) and a white sleeveless t-shirt. Spring was well in the air, in full swing. As I walked through the park, I had a sudden, strange urge to pick some daffodils. Picking flowers…I hadn't done that since I was little. Not really thinking, I started picking them.

People looked at me strangely, but I didn't really care. I had about six of them before I realized someone semi-familiar was watching me. I looked up and found myself gazing into the steel gray-blue eyes of James Pluto. That familiar feeling hit again and I could feel myself blushing under the intensity of his gaze.

"Oh…Mr. Pluto…Hi" I said, feeling shy all of a sudden.

He looked at me and then at the flowers. He smiled kindly, knelt down, and plucked a daffodil. His smile unfading, he handed it to me. For a moment, I could've sworn those steel eyes lit up.

"For you, miss Stephanie" he said in a calm, but yet semi eager voice.

I felt compelled to take it, so I did. Now this really felt familiar: Standing here in a small field of flowers with him. Why? Where in the world had I ever seen him before?

"I missed you at the diner this morning" he admitted.  
"Sorry, I was off".  
"Oh it's quite alright. Shall we take a walk?" he offered his arm, still smiling.

I don't know what made me take him up on his offer, but I accepted, smiling back. The next thing I knew I was walking through the park with him, ignoring the strange stares of people. He seemed to be doing the same. I decided to take the chance to thank him, since I hadn't gotten to yesterday.

"Thanks for the tip yesterday" I said.  
"Oh it wasn't a problem. I know you probably needed it".  
"Yeah a little bit…okay, I gotta know, how do you know me?"  
He looked away for a moment and then back at me. "It's a long story".  
"Well I'm not going anywhere".  
"See, it's not exactly you I know…just something about you. Your…aura if you will. It's familiar to me, like it belonged to someone I once knew…someone I loved dearly" he looked a little saddened as he said this.  
"Who?"  
He sighed. "My wife…you're just like how she was. She saw the beauty in everything, even in the darkest of hearts…It surprised me how she could've ever loved me".  
"She sounds like she was a good person".  
"You have no idea…she was the most remarkable human being I've ever met. She couldn't bear to hurt anyone or anything, she hated seeing anyone in pain and always came up with a solution to any and all problems".  
"If you don't mind me asking…what happened to her?"  
"She…she died…years ago".  
"Dang, I'm so sorry. Was that why you were looking so upset yesterday?"  
"Among other reasons. Say, I heard you met a William Xanatos yesterday".  
"Yeah, he seems like a decent guy".  
"I'll tell you now, don't trust him. Please, miss Stephanie. He's not all that he appears to be".  
"What do you mean?".  
"Just…please, heed my warning. Please be careful around him".

Something, that same familiar feeling, trusted him. While Xanatos didn't seem like too shady a character, I decided to heed Pluto's warning anyway. I nodded.

"I will".  
"Promise?"  
"I promise".

He smiled and plucked a little red flower from the grass. Pluto handed it to me, making it the only spot of red in the bunch of yellow daffodils.

"I'm afraid I have some business to tend to, miss Stephanie. Enjoy the rest of your day" he smiled and walked away.

I looked down at the red flower and gasped. I realized one thing quickly: it was a narcissus…

The very same flower Persephone picked in the myth…

The very one that brought Hades to her…

_Thanks for all you guys reading this! I'm so glad you're liking it, I actually didn't expect anyone to like it :D. Thank you guys, thank you so much. The next chapter should be coming real soon, until then, keep reviewing, and I'll keep chapters coming, but they may be a little spread out, 'cause I'm working on two stories at one time. Thanks again :D_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Research and Answers**

The library wasn't really all that busy, but I had decided to spend my down time a little differently. To my surprise, I didn't see Will Xanatos there. Maybe that could work to my advantage, not to mention make it easier to uphold my promise to Pluto. I turned on the computer.

I needed answers. Maybe I was being paranoid, but still…James Pluto, my name rhyming with Persephone, then the narcissus…they all had to be connected somehow. I put in my password and, when everything loaded up, I went right to the internet. I put in my headphones as I went to youtube, and listened to Requiem for a Dream (or as I like to call it, my investigation music). I had to figure out what was going on. I knew the Hades and Persephone myth, both dark and light versions, but why was it constantly being reflected into my own life?

I pulled up google and typed in Hades and Persephone. God I didn't even know where to start! Wikipedia seemed ideal, so I started with Persephone's page. I was nearly overloaded with information. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to take it all in at once. She apparently had a much larger role than I thought before. Nor was she as innocent and faithful as I thought…

Hades…reading on, I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He was so feared, his name was never even spoken. And then I read something interesting, something else that added another piece to this jumbled up puzzle that was now my life…

"Hades ruled the underworld and was most often associated with death and feared by men, but he wasn't Death itself, the actual embodiment of death was Thanatos".

Suddenly everything started to make sense. With that one sentence I started to catch on, getting all kinds of crazy ideas. For a moment, I thought I was going insane, and maybe I was.

Thanatos…Xanatos…  
No way, had to be coincidence.  
Hades…Pluto…  
This couldn't be happening….  
Stephanie…Persephone…

"No…" I thought, "This stuff just doesn't exist, it can't".

But again, something in me told me it was. But what was the connection between Thanatos and Hades? More importantly, what did it have to do with me and/or Persephone? This whole thing had to be some kind of sick joke, right? In that moment, I wished it was, and it was about to get even worse.

"Ah Miss Kore" that Scottish brogue voice of Will Xanatos pierced me, "Fancy seeing you here again. As always, you're a sight for sore eyes".

When I looked up at him, he was grinning. Knowing what I knew now, I decided to keep my promise to Pluto, Hades, whoever the hell he was. I put on my best pleasant smile, thinking that if I acted unknowing still, he'd inevitably leave me alone.

"Mr. Xanatos…Same to you. Didn't expect you back already. Anything I can help you with?" I asked.  
"Oh, not really. I was just in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by. What you looking at?"  
"Nothing really, just listening to music".  
Death raised his eyebrow. "I see".

Crap…he didn't buy it. He knew something was up. I tried to play it cool. Easier said than done when looking death, quite literally, in the face.

"Anything I can do to help you?" I repeated, trying to keep myself calm.  
"Actually you can. Where are the tablets?"  
"Tablets?"  
"Don't play dumb with me. I know you know the whereabouts of the Olympian Tablets".  
"Never heard of them".  
"That's a lie…he hasn't told you?"  
"Who hasn't told me what?"  
Thanatos grinned maliciously. "You may have figured out who you are, Miss Kore, but you don't know the half of it. And it's a shame…I'm gonna have to keep it that way".  
"What do you-"

I didn't even finish as everything around me changed. The library seemed to melt or chip away, kinda like how Silent Hill shifts from normal to evil. Only everything was black and shadowy. It was really cold, like I was standing out in a blizzard in summer clothes. I trembled with a mix of cold and fear.

"What is this?" I asked.  
"This…this is the fate of all mortals. Prepare for your end, Stephanie Kore!"

I heard the sound of swinging metal and flinched, but then heard a deep, snarling voice.

_Let…her…go! _


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Saved by a dog, hunted by another**

I opened my eyes to see a large dog standing in front of me. Its legs were all spread out in a sort of defensive position. The legs were thin, but muscular with large paws. In fact its whole body was that way, thin and lithe, but nicely muscled and covered in ebony fur. To me it looked like a long, thinned out wolf. The ears were triangular shaped, naturally, not cropped. Its eyes were a deep molten gold color. It was snarling and the large fangs only added to the wolfish appearance. Around its neck was an intricately carved collar of silver and little silver manacles on each leg.

_Let her go Thanatos! _I heard that same voice repeat.  
"She's mine! I've won…and now I have to keep them from rising again! Give my regards to your master, Cerebrus!"

Cerebrus? THE Cerebrus? What the heck was he doing here? How was he talking? And didn't he have three heads? I didn't dare speak, as my throat had gone completely dry at this point. All I could do was watch and hope for the best.

Cerebrus stepped closer to Thanatos, dangerously slow, his growl deepening. _I'm not going anywhere…  
_"I see…you wish to fight for this mortal? Typical Hades, sending in his one loyal pet to do his dirty work" Thanatos grinned the horrible grin again, "Well two can play that game. And I have just the opponent…let's see what you make of him!"

Thanatos swung his scythe into the darkness, leaving a black stain on the blade. I wondered if it was some kind of blood or something. He muttered some words in Greek that I didn't understand but I did catch two familiar names: Erebus and…Laelaps!

"Oh god…" I knew what was coming. Laelaps was the hound always meant to catch his prey. He was the ideal hunter and therefore the perfect killer.

The shadows formed into an animalistic shape, resembling Cerebrus, but larger. The shadows seemingly dissolved leaving a large, German Sheppard like dog in its place. Like Cerebrus it also wore a silver collar. Laelaps snarled and leaped to attack Cerebrus. The Czech wolfhound jumped up and bit his bigger adversary in the side, but Laelaps was left unfazed. He locked eyes with me and I knew I was doomed.

Laelaps growled deeply and ran at me. I struggled to get up as Cerebrus struck him down. He looked at me with utmost concern.

_Run Stephanie! Find Master Hades!  
_"Where is he?" I managed to ask through my shock.  
_Your…apartment…  
_"Why is he-"  
_No time to explain. Run!_

Suddenly I was back in reality, surrounded by the now wrecked library. Shelves were toppled over, books torn and scattered everywhere. I saw no sign of Cerebrus, Laelaps, or Thanatos. I hurried out and ran to the apartment.

And no surprise standing there at the door was James Pluto…Hades.

"Stephanie! You're alright!" he said with relief.  
"Look…some freaky crap just happened and I want answers! I don't know wanna know everything right now, but I would like to know what the hell is going on!"

Hades looked at the door and then back at me, a grim look on his face. "Your mother has been taken, Stephanie".  
"What? By who?"  
"Thanatos…Yes, I know you know some things, but you don't know everything. While he had you trapped he astral projected here and sent your mother to the underworld".  
"She's dead?"  
"I don't think so, just merely being held prisoner. Stephanie Kore, you are not safe here under any circumstances. You have two very powerful, persistent forces hunting you: Thanatos and Laelaps. I'm so sorry you had to be dragged into this war like this".  
"War?"  
He opened the door. "Go in and pack. I'll explain more once we leave New York. You'll be a little safer where we're going and Cerebrus will meet us there".  
"What's he doing now?"  
"Trying to throw Laelaps off your trail for the time being".

I went inside without another word and everything was eerily quiet, untouched. Mom was nowhere in sight. God…how could this happen? This was all my fault. Thanatos wanted me…he wanted me dead more than likely. But why was still a mystery to me. Something about Olympian Tablets…what were they?

That question and more ran amuck in my head as I packed. What was going to happen now? Mom was in trouble…I had no way right now to save her…But I had to find one. I packed my suitcase with clothes and other necessities and my backpack with some mythology books, pencils and notebooks.

I would save my mother…If it was the last thing I did.

And seeing who I was up against, and knowing my luck, it probably would be…


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: First of all, thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, and put this story on your story alert things. A quick note about this chapter though. 1. It is not a song chapter it's just the song playing on the radio. I don't own the song either. Also, the song featured in this chapter is the one that actually inspired the entire story. So I hope you like it. Its longer than the written version. Anyway, here I give you: **

**Chapter 6. A Thousand Years**

I couldn't stand the silence, being in that car with him. Yes, I was shocked to find that Hades drove, ironically enough, a black hearse. I tried to sleep, but with no luck. So I looked over at Hades, who was keeping his utmost attention on the road.

"Can I please turn on the radio?" I asked.  
"Fine, keep it low though" he answered.

I turned it on and instantly regretted it. A song I hated was playing: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. I went to turn the station but was stopped as Hades grabbed my wrist, but didn't hurt it.

"Leave it here…please" he said

_Heart beats fast.  
Colors and promises.  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? _

"Why?"  
He hesitated. "I like this song. It's…relatable".  
"How?"  
Hades sighed. "I guess now is the time I give you answers. Ask me anything you like".  
"Who are you? Really?"  
"Hades, former god of the underworld".  
"Former?"  
"I haven't been a god in centuries".  
"Wait what? That's a total contradiction! You're immortal!"  
"Yes, but that doesn't make one a god. Trust me".  
"Then how is it you're here?"  
"It's…it's a curse".  
"So, you were a god, but you're not anymore because of a curse?"  
"Not precisely. Thanatos cursed me with immortality after Persephone died".  
"But she was a goddess too, right?"  
"No. Mythology gets it all wrong. She was mortal…perfectly mortal. That was one thing I didn't lie about, Miss Stephanie. I lost Persephone to what mortals nowadays call cancer".

_But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt,  
Suddenly goes away somehow.  
One…step…closer. _

"What happened?"

And that's when he told me the story. As the song played, I found myself understanding why he could relate to it. When he was done, I somewhat understood what was going on. I was Persephone's reincarnation and two gods (Well, correction: one ex god and a god) were fighting over my soul. Lovely…

"So what? He wants to kill me?"  
"Sort of…more along the lines of reclaiming you".  
"Oh great, so I'm just property…"  
"To him yes, but to me you're so much more. I need your help".

_I have died every day waiting for you.  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you,  
For a thousand years.  
I'll love you for a thousand more…_

"With what?"  
"Finding the Olympian Tablets".  
"Yeah, Thanatos mentioned that he wanted me to tell him where they were. But I don't even know what they are. I've never heard of them".  
"They're tablets made up of pure gold. There's twelve, one for each Olympian. They contain the souls of the gods, which I was able to find and encase after Zeus, Perseus, and I defeated Cronos again. Only Persephone and I knew and know where they are".  
"Okay, then you're looking at the wrong person".  
"Not precisely. You can tap into her memories if you concentrate on your past hard enough. I believe that is what mortals call Past Life Interference, PLI".  
I was quiet for a moment. "What happened to Cerebrus?"  
"He's alright. He's trying to get Laelaps away from you".

_Time stands still.  
Beauty in all she is.  
I will be brave.  
I will not let anything take away,  
What's standing in front of me. _

"I just hope Laelaps doesn't kill him".  
"He can't. Cerebrus is immortal. But just how successful Cerebrus will be in throwing the hound off is in question".  
"Why?"  
"The only creature ever to throw Laelaps off was-"  
"The Teumessian Vixen! Of course! I remember that story! They were like mirrors to each other. Zeus turned them to stone didn't he?"  
"Yes, and he put the fox in the sky as the constellation-"  
"Vulpecula! Yep, I know that story too".  
"But here's what mythology doesn't tell you. Zeus revived Laelaps and gave him to Thanatos as a pet, which is now why he's under his command and hunting you".  
"Hades, why is Thanatos against finding the tablets?"  
"Thanatos is a primordial god. He and his family have been around since time began, even before the titans existed. So therefore they are eternal. Without them, the world and everything in it would be nonexistent. After Zeus and the first Olympians overthrew the Titans, the primordial gods lost most of their influence and with it their power".

_Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this.  
One..step…closer…_

I listened closely and Hades continued.

"Thanatos especially lost his power and, at least I think, his mind. Especially after…nevermind that. He became the most feared and hated of the gods, worse so than even me. When the mortals stopped worshipping the Olympians, they too lost their power and inevitably their lives. But the primordial gods, they're the eternal gods, and as such, they remained".

It didn't take me long to put two and two together. "Thanatos doesn't wanna lose his power, does he? He wants his family to keep their power and influence".  
"Yes".  
"Well that's understandable. That's basic human psychology there".  
"We're going to need more than psychology to beat Thanatos".

_I have died every day waiting for you.  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you,  
For a thousand years.  
I'll love you for a thousand more. _

I laughed a little. "I know, that's why we have to find the tablets, right?"  
"Yes. The Olympians need to return to put the primordial gods in their place…and only in Zeus only can I find a way to break this curse".  
"But wouldn't you die?"  
"No…My immortality and god status would be returned".  
"So then wait, what will I get out of this?"  
"Well what is it you want? Immortality?"  
"No way! I don't wanna see everyone I care about die…heck no. I want two things".  
"Name them, and they shall be granted should we succeed".

_And all along I believed I would find you.  
Time has brought your heart to me.  
I have loved you for a thousand years.  
I'll love you for a thousand more…_

I smiled, hoping this would all work. I told him about my mother, about her wanting a large house out in the country, where she could be happy. I didn't want her living in the city anymore. She hated it and so did I.

"That can be arranged. Name your other price".  
"I want a full scholarship to any college I choose".  
"Easy. Is that all?"  
"Yep".  
"Then it shall be done".  
"Great".

We stopped at a large hotel, posh and luxurious. At the door was Cerebrus, in the same form I'd seen him in previously, on a leash held by the doorman.

"Ah Mr. Pluto, you've returned. I fear Cerebrus got out again. Wasn't sure what you wanted done with him" he said.

The doorman was a tall, thin man that looked middle aged with white hair and surveying black eyes. He was awfully pale in that black uniform. I cringed inside at his gaze. Hades took the leash from him.

"Thank you, Charon. I'll take him from here. Miss Stephanie's bags are in trunk. Do bring them up".  
"Right away sir".

_One…step…closer.  
One step closer…  
I have died everyday waiting for you.  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you.  
For a thousand years.  
I'll love you for a thousand more. _

I followed after Hades inside, feeling better away from that guy. Something about him just…ugh…I can't describe it even now. It was just…chilling I guess. I looked at Hades for a moment and then at Cerebrus. There wasn't a single scratch on that dog, no sign of a fight with Laelaps.

"Charon?" I asked when we were in the elevator going up, "THE Charon?"  
"Yes, but more like a double of him. He's actually still in the Underworld. Charon is also a primordial god".  
"Like Thanatos".  
"He's his brother actually. Half merely, but brother regardless".  
"That's right…there's a lot of primordial gods…I can't remember them all right now".

_And all along I believed I would find you.  
Time has brought your heart to me.  
I have loved you for a thousand years.  
I'll love you for a thousand more…_

We finally made it to the room, which was more like an apartment, and I was more than ready to sleep. Without thinking too much of it, I laid down on one of the beds in a nearby bedroom (which was small, but one of the nicest rooms I'd ever been in) and lied down on the bed. I was asleep almost instantly, that song playing in my head…


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. The Wickedness of Death**

I woke in a large room of black marble, the walls covered in hardened, layered volcanic rock. Two black thrones sat on a dais, one large and the other small. I was shocked to find my mother sitting on the smaller of the thrones, her eyes soulless, skin pale, and hair silvery white. What had happened to her?

In front of a large black wooden table covered in all kinds of food and treats was Thanatos, dressed in all black robes, scythe in hand. Laelaps was nowhere to be seen. Was he still hunting me? Thanatose moved away from the table and towards an altar like fireplace. He kneeled piously before it and a black flame glowed.

"Lady Nyx…Hear me. Let this work…You know what I need, who I need. Deliver to the Kore girl to me alive. Also" he gazed over at my mother, "let her love none but me…and bring…bring him back" his voice broke a little at the last part.

After a moment's thought, his grip on his scythe tightened and he bore a look of utmost hatred. "And destroy Hades! Send your worst to him, for this I offer" using the scythe's blade, he cut his hand, "My own blood. Don't deny me, Lady Nyx, Mother Night".

The blood, silver in color, dripped into the fire and the flame turned to a gunmetal gray. Thanatos grinned maliciously. Suddenly, Laelaps burst in.

_Lord Thanatos! The Kore girl has escaped!  
_"What?"  
_She's nowhere in New York. Do forgive me master, but she's disappeared.  
_"But how, Hades-nevermind. Get out you useless scrap of hound! If you can't find her, then I'll send a creature I know can!"  
_Rest assured, she will be found. I'll search the world over if I must.  
_"Good! Now go do just that and bring her to me…alive and unharmed preferably. Am I understood Laelaps?"  
_Yes master. And what of Hades and his…pet?  
_"Never you mind about them. Nyx is already sending something for them" he looked at the fire again, "I will find you, Stephanie Kore. He can't hide you forever…It's only a matter of time".

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. I'm just not really feeling too good tonight and my ideas are all jumbled up. But I hope you appreciate the update, as I haven't updated in like…ages. So anyway, review, please? I missed your guys' reviews for the last chapter. Thanks  
-Amari**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Memory**

I opened my eyes to see Cerebrus sitting on the floor across from the bed. I sat up, looking at him.

"Laelaps is still hunting me".  
_I see…I guess I couldn't deceive him after all. I'm so sorry Stephanie.  
_"It's okay. It's not your fault. You tried. Can I ask you some things?"  
_Anything.  
_"How is it you can talk?"  
_It's called thought speech my dear, all monsters can do it with the right mortal. Nowadays you would call it telepathy._  
"You're not a monster".  
_Not in this form, no. See, this is what I like to call my mortal form. Most monsters have them. Well, those live amongst humans anyways. They're a sort of glamour to hide themselves from humans._  
"Mortal form?"  
_Yes you silly mortal. What you see now before you is how mortals see me._  
"The large collar included?"  
_All that you see, they see.  
_"Why a Czech Wolfhound?"  
_What did you expect? A Pomeranian?_

I laughed and gave him a half humored half serious look. The dog creature made his way on to the bed and put his head in my lap. I pet him as he spoke some more.

_In all seriousness, though, it's the closest to my immortal form's breed._  
"Could I see your immortal form?"  
"I wouldn't ask him that. He's enormous in his true form" Hades appeared in the doorway.

Cerebrus got off the bed as if he knew if he stayed there, he'd be in trouble. He came to his master's side and put his head under Hades' hand, growling softly. _Master...  
_"Cerebrus, if you please…"

The Czech wolfhound made his way out to leave us alone. For some odd reason, I felt uneasy being in the room alone with him. His presence was…dominating. Like he was everywhere in the room at once. I didn't dare look in his eyes, I didn't know what their spell would do to me.

When I thought about it, Hades wasn't all that unattractive. He was beautiful, in a dark sort of way that I couldn't get. In that moment I wasn't sure I wanted to either. He looked like how I'd always imagined a fallen angel would. And maybe, deep down, that's what he was. Hm…the underworld god, a fallen angel…I didn't find the idea completely ridiculous.

So wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice he was getting closer. The next thing I knew he was sitting on the bed next to me. I finally looked in his eyes and well, knew my fate was sealed. Whatever he wanted, I couldn't deny him. He just looked so…hopeful. Helplessly, humanly hopeful.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.  
Finally I was able to breathe again. I shrugged. "I guess so. I dreamed of Thanatos. I think he's done something to my mother. She looked…dead almost. But he put her on a throne".  
"He's trying to get her to stay in the underworld".  
"But why?"  
"Perhaps he's trying to claim your mother for himself".  
I looked down. "Laelaps lost track of me for now…"  
"Good. Cerebrus has done his job. He was supposed to get that hound away from you".  
"Hades…who's lady Nyx?"  
"Nyx? She's a goddess of the night sky and a powerful primordial goddess. Even Zeus feared her for her power. Why?"

I told him all the details of my dream. He seemed troubled at first when I mentioned my mother before, and he was even more so when I told him about the death god's blood offering.

"If these tablets can save my mother, we need to find them quickly" I concluded.  
"Make no mistake, I know they can. But you're right. We do need to find them quickly".  
"Hades…where are we?"  
"A little ways from New York City. But we won't stay here long, as Laelaps will probably come here next. Rest assured, I will stop at nothing until you, and your mother, are safe again".  
"So then where do we go?"  
"Greece of course. The tablets are scattered all over. Each one is in a different place sacred to each Olympian. Thankfully, I put Zeus and Poseidon in the same place".

I thought for a moment. Where was a place that was of significant value to both Zeus and Poseidon? I got up and pulled out one of my mythology books, trying to find that sort of place. I had it out for maybe only a minute before the former underworld god snatched it from me.

"Hey!" I objected a little louder than I intended.  
"I don't think that's necessary Miss Stephanie Kore. You know where they are".  
"What do you-"  
"Use her memories if you truly don't know. I told Persephone where each one was at different points before she died. This should be quite simple".  
"Yeah for you! I'm not her, Hades! I'm really not!"  
"You are Stephanie".

The way he said that, all calm, like my anger meant nothing to him, only made me angrier.

"How do you know?" I asked, very angry and upset.  
"Because I can feel her in you. Tap into her memories or use your own knowledge".  
"The one place I can think of first that was important to Zeus was Crete, but I don't know about…wait…"

I recalled the story of the Minotaur, how Minos didn't sacrifice his bull to Poseidon and how he made Pasiphae fall in love with it. In my mind, I saw a meadow of wild flowers with two people in the middle of it, a man and a woman.

The woman had beautiful carrot colored hair and emerald green eyes. She was barefoot and wore a simple sleeveless white cotton gown. She was smiling kindly and braiding the man's long, graying black hair. The man I quickly identified as Hades.

"And that's the story of the minotaur. Sadly he was slain by Theseus" she said.  
"Sadly?" he looked a little confused.  
"I always felt bad for Asterion. He was sort of a victim of his own fate" she finished the braid and he took his place next to her, "Do you think I'm terrible for it?"  
"You are the only person I've ever met to say that".  
"Well…"She suddenly got shy, "It's my nature I guess".  
He took her hand and kissed it lightly. "You just have a big heart, Persephone. A heart big enough to hold the world".

Persephone blushed lightly and looked away. Hades gently moved her head so she was facing him again. He caught her lips in a sweet, loving kiss and it was like I could feel it. When I opened my eyes again, the former underworld god had his hand on mine. He was gazing at me intently.

"What did you see?" he asked.  
"You…and Persephone. God…she looked like how I used to. When I was younger. Well…I mean, she had the same kind of hair and everything and it was like…wow. And…and you kissed her. It was like I could feel it".  
"Do you believe me now?"

After seeing that, and feeling all that I did, how couldn't I? Speechless, I could only nod.

"Then you know where it is we need to go first".  
"Crete".


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Vulnerability**

Charon managed to get us our plane tickets. Sadly though, we'd have to stay in New York for two more days. In that time, I decided to do some research on Nyx and her family. She'd make a formidable enemy, and I knew we'd need all the help we could get. So if I had to spend hours on end on the internet and two sleepless nights rummaging through books, so be it, I decided. What I found shocked the hell out of me.

"Holy frikkin' spit!" I said when I saw her family tree, "My god, Hades, have you seen this crap? It's just nuts!".

The former underworld god looked up at me with an amused smile, like he was tempted to laugh at me, but was holding it back.

"Several times, Miss Stephanie".  
"Dear god, can't they find a better hobby? Nyx and Erebus, I mean…dude! Twenty eight frikkin kids! Do they ever stop?"  
"Half of them are Nyx's by parthenogenesis".  
"Yeah I read about that. But seriously, she needs a better hobby"  
"Well now thanks to Thanatos she does".  
I turned to face him. "What do you think she'll send after us?"  
"Knowing her, possibly one of the monster constellations".  
"Oh isn't that just fan-frikkin-tastic?"  
"It could be worse…" he said with a slight eye roll.  
"How?"  
"Well look at my situation. I tried to unleash Kronos and the whole world just crumbled around me. I lost everything, and when I finally did get something good…It just slipped right through my fingers" Hades looked at me with those sad, deep gray eyes.

I turned off my computer and took my place next to him. Silence, long and uncomfortable, reigned. I didn't know what to say. A part of me wanted to comfort him, but another part of me wanted to say that it served him right. I restrained from that side and decided to tell him about the vision I had earlier.

"You know when I had that vision, you know what I saw? I saw a man, an ordinary mortal man, in love for the very first time. You never had anything like that before Persephone, right?" I asked.

I hoped the subject wasn't too touchy for him. I thought that if I got him to talk about it, two things would happen. One, it'd help me to understand him better. Two, it'd make him a tiny bit happy. He was so miserable and I hated it immensely. To make him smile, to see him happy and to be the reason that he was…That was what I strove for. I guess I cared for him…more than I should've, I suspected.

Hades sighed and gazed at me intently. "I asked queen Cassiopeia what was more beautiful than death. Before Persephone, I knew nothing else, nothing but pain and suffering of the mortals. But true love…that is the most beautiful thing in all the world, and I'll forever be grateful to her for showing me that".  
"Wow" I thought. I'd never really thought of seeing things through his eyes. I found his thoughts on love…fascinating. When I didn't say anything, he went on.

"When one falls into true love, nothing else matters. She comes first before everything, even before yourself. Your heart is suddenly torn open and it's so warm…like it's on fire. This heart was always cold until she came in. I thought I'd never know love. In fact I once found it repulsive. To me, love was nothing but a word that gods and mortals used to manipulate each other. I refused to be manipulated and I was glad I wasn't. But yet…something in me yearned for that feeling, that need to be happy with something, anything. I couldn't explain it and the more I tried to make sense of it, in some cases succeeding but in total denial of it, the more I realized it hurt".

I was stunned to say the least. Who knew that Hades, god of the underworld, was so in touch with his…softer side? Something in me softened at his words. In that moment, that brief moment when his eyes met mine, he was a man. A mortal man yearning for his true love to return to him. It made my heart break a little for him.

"I don't expect or want your sympathy, Stephanie" Hades gazed over at the mirror that reflected us sitting on his bed, "I don't expect you to understand either. I don't know if you're wise enough to know what true love is, but I do. What Persephone and I had was just that: True love. The kind of love those damn fairy tales promise. But true love…it's like the flame of a candle. It burns, flickers, and then dies, and there's no bringing it back. I try so hard understand that she's not…" he seemed to choke back a sob, "She's not coming back".

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I wrapped my arms around him, trying not to cry. But it was sad. He deserved more than what had been given him. He had so much pain, and now that I'd seen him vulnerable, I wanted to ease that pain. I felt him stiffen in my hold, but I didn't let him go. For a moment, I hoped that somehow his pain would transfer into me, just so he could be happy. Then the tears flowed, I couldn't help it. I buried my face into his chest, letting out quiet sobs.

"I'm…I'm so sorry. I just wish I could do something. God, you're so miserable. No one deserves that, not even you. Sure, you made some mistakes, but everyone does. You just wanted to start over, to move on, you know? And for some reason I'll never understand, it hurts. It always has…ever since I locked eyes with you, it's hurt".

The next thing I knew, his arms were around me, his head on mine, and one hand running through my hair. I quivered and he held me tighter. For the first time in a long time, I felt safe. His hold was familiar. The way he gently moved to soothe me had some kind of effect on me. It made me feel secure, like I was right where I was meant to be. Hades lied down, and kept his hold on me. My head was on his chest, and I could hear the soft, strong beat of his heart. As I listened, serenity washed over me. Tranquility conquered over my fears and cleaned out my worry. I closed my eyes, feeling warm and safe in his hold. With his heart as my lullaby, I fell asleep safe and sound, not caring about what happened in the past and, for once, not worrying about the future.

For that moment, when I had him, I had everything…


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, hope everything's going well for you. For those of you haven't read my profile update yet, I've decided if I don't get reviews by chapter 12, I'm discontinuing this. Sorry guys, but reviews are my motivation. I really wanna give the biggest apology to my BF, who is probably my biggest fan. Dustin I'm so sorry. I love you, but people aren't liking this I'm guessing. Anyway, without further ado, here's…**

**Chapter 10. Hurt**

Pain…

Suffering…

Misery…

If anyone knew about it, it was him. He only fed on it for centuries on end. Its bitterness resonated within him for all time, eating its own way through his mind, webbing through the many cracks and crevices of his sanity. It built that cold, frozen wall around his heart, making next to numb from the inside out. No pain, no suffering, no misery could be found greater to Hades, the now ex god of the underworld.

But then a miracle happened. A miracle in the form of an innocent young woman, a story teller by the name of Persephone. She was the warmth and the love he'd always wanted and had always been deprived of. Those few years he spent with her as a mortal man were the happiest in all his years even as a god. Their love was of the purest kind, and often he found himself wondering why the fates hadn't given her to him earlier on, when he needed her most. With her, that misery, bitterness, and pain seemed a mere distant memory.

But then it all ended in the most heartbreaking way possible. She died and suddenly everything just flooded back, but this time a hundredfold. His whole life had become meaningless. Many times he tried to find a way to escape the curse, to end his life and be with her some way, anyway. But the curse was relentless, keeping him forever in its hold, cutting him off from the one he held dearest to his cold heart. Seeing no other way, he lived without ever truly living, just merely trying to get by in life over everything else. Centuries passed by, the world changed around him, and he felt his existence get less and less meaningful. He was wasting away, inside and out. He was nothing.

Thanatos' taunting didn't help either. He would show up every other century or so. It was mostly to check on his victim, but also to serve as a constant painful reminder of his beloved's fate, a fate shared by all living things. But soon, the taunts served to be a motivation. They lit a determined fire in him. He couldn't give up. He had to find Persephone's soul, no matter the cost.

And just a few days ago, he did. And she was here, safe in his arms, where she belonged. Granted, it wasn't entirely her, but her soul was deep within Stephanie Kore. But still, Stephanie was her own person. He couldn't force her to be someone she was in the past life. Hades knew she cared about him, she wouldn't have gotten upset earlier if she didn't. And her vision…she couldn't deny now that she was once his Persephone. Looking down at her on his chest, Hades realized Stephanie looked almost just like her. If her hair was the same orange red, it would've been perfect. She said it had been once…if only she'd kept it that way.

But Stephanie wasn't Persephone, not entirely at least. He had to keep telling himself that. Then why was he holding her now? Why did he let her stay in the same room, the same bed, as him? Why had his heart thudded so loudly as she listened to it? Why was it calm now? God, why everything?

Hades sighed. The temptation to love…oh it was great. With her every breath, his willpower weakened. A part of him wanted to love her, but he couldn't. The curse, and the pain he felt still, wouldn't allow it. Hades gently moved so he could take the sleeping teen to her room. If he held her any longer, he knew somehow there'd be no holding back. He'd love her and inevitably it'd kill them both.

He set her down on her bed carefully. She stirred but didn't wake, snuggling into her pillows and smiling in her sleep. At least one of them would get decent sleep tonight. His heart thudded wildly inside him. The temptation was getting stronger. Hades clenched his fists, trying to strengthen his resolve and battle the growing feelings within him.

"Enough!" he thought, "You belong to Persephone, no one else. Stephanie isn't her!"

Hades knew though, deep inside, it was over. He could control his thoughts, his words, his actions, but he couldn't control one thing: His feelings


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Last Day in New York**

I hardly recognized Hades the next morning. He looked exhausted, like he'd been up almost all night. I was tempted to ask if he had, but I restrained. What I really wanted to know was how I got back in my room.

"Morning" I said simply as I was pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

Hades only nodded in response and silence hung heavy in the air. It was really uncomfortable, awkward. I sat down at the small table across from him.

"Well…tomorrow we take off for Greece right?" I asked, though it was an obvious question.  
"Yes we do".  
"So…what are we gonna do today?"  
"Pardon?"  
"What are we gonna today? It's our last day here in New York. We gotta do something eventful".  
"Like?"  
"Well…one of us could use a new wardrobe".  
"Referring to you?"  
"Oh that's really funny Hades" I rolled my eyes, "But at least I don't dress like I'm going to a funeral all the time".  
"I do not!"  
"Uh, yeah you do. Seriously do you own anything that isn't black?"  
"Yes!"  
"Oh really, show me".

He did. Hades, god of the Underworld (Well, former), probably had one of dullest fashion senses I had seen in all my life. In fact, I think it actually created, and was on its own level, of interdimensional suck! That's how much it sucked. Everything he had was in varying shades of gray and black and mostly consisted of suits.

"What the hell? What is all this? Do you own any jeans, like, at all?".  
"No…you just asked if I owned anything that wasn't black. Well, I have gray as well".  
I face palmed myself. "Okay…this needs to change. We're doing a full blown closet raid!"  
"You wouldn't…"  
"Oh I would, 'cause you need it".  
"But I like my clothes as they are".  
I flashed him a dull look. "Really? You wanna look like a sad clown all the time?"  
"I'm not a clown and don't you dare ever insult me like that again".  
"Hey I'm just telling you like it is".  
"Your point, Miss Kore?"  
"Point being, we're going shopping".  
"What if Thanatos or Laelaps find you?"  
I shrugged. "We'll take Cerebrus with us".  
"Only service animals are allowed in stores"

I grinned, knowing I could put that to my advantage on this little mission. Hades quickly caught on.

"No…no, no, no no, no! We are not turning the underworld's guard dog into a service animal!"  
"Wanna bet?"  
"One of us would have to be blind, which neither of us is".  
"Doesn't mean one of us can't act it…"  
"Oh if you think for one second that I'm-"  
I grinned. "Thanks for volunteering Hades".  
"I did no such thing!"  
"In my eyes, you did. Now get a big pair of sunglasses and Cerebrus on his leash. We're gonna have some fun".

Safe to say, Hades wasn't happy, not at first at least. Now when it comes to fashion, I'm not exactly what one would call good. I just knew he needed clothes that didn't look as if he were going to a funeral. So I first went with nice, semi dressy earth toned stuff. He wasn't really enjoying it, as he really had no choice but to go along with what I got. I found I honestly liked the color blue on him, not a bright blue mind you, but kinda like a cerulean. It brought out the steely shade of his eyes.

"Now that wasn't so bad now wasn't it?" I asked when we went back to the car.  
"As soon as I get my powers back…just you wait, little one"  
_He enjoyed it_ Cerebrus reassured me.  
"Now one more thing-"  
"NO! We've done enough!"  
"Not quite…" I said, touching a strand of shoulder length hair.  
"No! Oh that's deserving of a hell no! Hair stays!"  
"I just want you to trim it. Jeez…not like I'm asking you to shave your head".  
"It's a thought…" he mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Fine, I'm doing it myself".  
"Okay, you guys hungry?"  
"A little"  
_I am._ Cerebrus admitted.  
"Me too…you guys wanna head back to the hotel and eat?"  
_Ooo room service, count me in!_ Cerebrus wagged his tail.  
"I guess that's fine. Are you alright, Stephanie?"  
"Yeah, just a little headache I think".

Hades put his hand on my forehead and cheek. I felt my temperature rise and tried to keep myself from blushing. My heart pounded wildly in my chest, though why I didn't know. I found myself locking eyes with him again. Green locked with gray and I felt hypnotized, as I usually did when looking him in the eyes. Beautiful…that was all I could think in that moment, but either about his eyes or the moment again, I wasn't sure.

"You're warm. You may be dehydrated. We'll get you some water when we get back. I'll drive".

As we drove back, I put my head on the window every once in a while I'd steal a glance at Hades. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Did he think of me as weak now? What did he ever think of me?


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Wrath of Nyx**

Silence rung strong throughout the room, but in the darkness, something stirred. It was a crab of sorts, only it was a shade of blue that looked mixed with violet. Its stalk eyes scanned the room, searching for its target. It pinched its claws together, fully aware that the dog could probably find it. It had to be cautious in this mission.

It made its way in through the open door scanned its surroundings. There, asleep on the bed, was the girl. In haste, the crab swiftly made its way on to the bed. Going under her covers, it moved slower, avoiding her body as much as possible, until it made its way to her pillow, where her arm was resting. The crab loosened its claws and mercilessly latched its claw on to her wrist. The girl immediately woke and screamed. Startled, the crab released her and tumbled to the floor. The light was on in an instant and upon turning the crab saw the former underworld god and his hound. The crab held its claws up in defense, ready to fight…

"Stephanie!" Hades rushed to my side and took my bleeding wrist in his hand, "Cerebrus!"  
_I'm on it master! _Cerebrus snarled and lunged at the crab that had attacked me.

I felt dizzy, like my whole world was spinning. My head was light, but my eyelids heavy as could be. I knew I couldn't sleep now. I knew what would happen if I did.

"Stephanie! Stephanie don't you dare fall asleep!" I heard Hades yell, but his voice was slightly muffled.

My hearing and eyesight were being affected. I couldn't hear or see right. Everything was so fuzzy. The temptation to fall asleep was great. I just wanted the pain to stop. It felt like liquid fire was rushing through my body, burning every fiber of my being. Moving my head slightly, I watched Cerebrus fight the crab, which I quickly identified as Cancer. My vision blurred, blackened for a moment, and then came back unfocused. My hearing wasn't better, as everything was still muffled. Hades shook me, but I didn't, couldn't respond. In my head, I heard a familiar, hated voice.

_Persephone…come back to me…to the underworld. _

"Don't you dare, Thanatos!" Hades yelled so maybe it wasn't in my head.

I was dying. Breathing became hard, so I held it in. I wanted to tell Hades that I was sorry and that I'd grown to care very much for him…more than I was supposed to.

_Don't fight this, Persephone. You're mine. Every mortal belongs to me. I am the end of every story. You can't escape me. _

Digging somewhere deep, I felt something new. A strength I'd never known before that was coursing through me stronger than the fiery venom of Cancer. I could breathe a little easier now. With a gasp of air I said: "No…but I can still try".

I fought internally, trying to keep Thanatos away from me. I had to go on. I had to fight and stay alive for mom, for Cerebrus, and, most of all, for the former god who was trying his hardest to keep me alive. Finally, my eyes snapped open and I took a deep breath that came easier than I thought it would. The first thing I saw were those beautiful steel gray eyes staring down at me with concern, worry, surprise and then relief. He held me closer, looking as if he were on the brink of tears.

"Oh thank whatever gods are left you're alright! I'm never letting you out of my sight again  
Stephanie Kore!"  
"How is it that-"  
_Cancer is dead. _Cerebrus answered before I could finish my question, _The venom would only work if he were still living. Are you alright? _He whined and put his head under my hand that dangled out of Hades' hold.  
"I'm okay. Thank you" I pet Cerebrus and looked at Hades, "Both of you. I didn't know you cared about me that much…especially not after today" I chuckled a little and Hades smiled.

My heart raced again. He had a really nice smile. He only kept me close in response, my head on his shoulder now. Hades whispered in my ear.

"Of course I care about you, Stephanie…I'd be so lost without you".  
"Hades-"  
"Shhh…" he picked me up and my arms went around his neck. He carried me to his room, "You're sleeping with me the rest of the night. I'll be damned if I let Nyx try to take you from me again. Sleep. I'll bind your wrist, the wound isn't too bad, Cancer didn't get in too deep" Hades set me down on the soft bed and put his hand on my forehead again.

For a moment, I dared to think, to imagine, to hope, that he would lean down and kiss me. Wait, what the hell was I thinking? Hades didn't like me like that! He couldn't. He loved Persephone, not me. I was just her reincarnation, nothing more, nothing less. I meant nothing to him in the ways of love, but as a friend, I meant a lot, almost like I was detrimental to him. I watched as he cleaned and bandaged my arm and then lied down next to me.

I snuggled to his chest for extra warmth, trying to keep back tears. I didn't want him to know that I was afraid now that every primordial was out to kill me….


End file.
